Some people do change
by TaraJ93
Summary: Lily Evans thought James Potter had changed. but when he stands her up on their first date, she's starting to think otherwise ONE-SHOT : 1st story


**authors notes:**

**hi guys,i'll keep it short and sweet :)**

**this is my first fan fic, i wrote it at 1 am at night so i know it isnt perfect :) but i hope you enjoy it!  
**

Why... why did she do it? Why did she say yes! These were the thoughts running through lily evens mind as she sat in the heads bathroom sobbing her heart out. She knew she shouldn't off but she did. She thought he had changed... she had been wrong. Lily Evens had just found out the reason Potter had asked her out so many times was him and Sirius made a bet… she was just a bet to him.

Another round of sobs started as she thought about it.

**FLASHBACK**

"EVENS!!! Go out with me?" Lily turned and saw none other then James Potter. Saw had realised, last week, that she had grown feelings for him over the last year. Lily stopped and though about should she do it…

"EVENS! You there..?" "Let me think Potter!" James jaw dropped! Was she actually considering it…? "Okay... I will Potter..." _okay so this had to be a trick... did she just say yes-_ "Potter! Do u want me to go on a date with you or not?!!?" "Okay! Yes! Great! I'll meet you in the great hall at 9 on Saturday?" Lily nodded and began walking away with a smile on her face

**Saturday...**

30 minutes! That how long Lily has been waiting! It is now... 9:30 and he hasn't shown! "I can't believe him..." Lily mumbled to herself she started walking back to the heads dorms she shared with Potter when she heard voices... "I can't believe she actually said yes! And I can't believe you actually won the bet! Here are your 20 gallons prongs..." "Thanks padfoot, trust me I'm just as shocked as you are!" Lily felt tears in her eyes and she quickly ran back to her rooms.

**Back to the present time**

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Lily mumbled to herself as the tears solely stopped, she heard James and his friends entered the joined head's common room. She didn't know whether to go out there or stay in the bathroom.

"Stupid Potter... stupid Black..." she kept mumbling it to herself until she heard a knock on the door. "Ahhh Evan's... you in there..." it was James. Lily took a deep breath and opened the door; there stood a nervous looking James potter. He ran his hands through his jet black hair making it stand up more then it already was... "Ahhh Evens look I'm sorry about not showi-… are you alright?" Lily looked the boy she thought had changed and felt more tears well up in her eyes. "Whats it to you Potter.!?" James took a step back at her sudden out burst. The others watch from the common room unsure how to react "back to last names are we Lily?" lily's eyes flashed "well one should think so after all, I am just a bet to you. "And with that she walked into her room slamming the door behind her.

James potter stood there with his mouth open. _She knew.. _Was the first thing that ran through his head... she had found out about the bet and it made him feel sick in the stomach. "pronggsss your busted..." "SHUT UP PADFOOT!" James felt terrible.. he had made her cry. He had NEVER made a girl cry before. "I feel terrible guys.." Remus just shook his head whilst Sirius rolled his eyes. " what do you expect, she liked you and she just found out she was only a bet to you." _But she wasn't just a bet _…

Later that night James walked into the common room, there he heard someone crying.. Lily.

"Stupid potter... I hate him" James felt his heart break at this and felt that same sickening feeling in his stomach again...  
"Lily..?" her head snapped towards him and she quickly wiped her tears. "What do you want Potter. Make fun off me? Tease me? Laugh at me? Come on then! I'm waiting!" James looked down at his shoe. "I'm sorry... your not just a bet to me. I just did the bet to use it as an excuse to ask you out every day without the boys getting suss... I really do like you lily" he looked up into her Forrest green eyes, bright with tears.

"You hurt me James... a lot" James looked back down. "I know I did and I'll spend every day making it up to you if I have to.. I like you.. Allot more then is probably healthy" Lily looked at him, caution written in her eyes "will you hurt me again…" she trailed off, looking down at her hands. James was immediately at her side. He took her hands in one of his and lifter her chin up with the other. "I promise to spend every waking moment off everyday making it up to you, I promise to NEVER hurt you again.. Lily… I like you maybe even love you and I'll never do that to you again."

Looking at him, lily saw the truth behind his eyes.. "Okay, but if you do hurt me, I'll hex you into the next century." He just laughed and lent down and kissed her. It was slow and soft, everything their first kiss should be. Lily smiled against his lips and he rested his head against hers.  
"I like you James..." James smiled, those were the words he had been wanting to hear from her for many years "you have no idea how happy that makes me" she smiled.

Lily looked at James, unsure what to do or day next.. "How long have you liked me.." James smiled with a far off look in his eyes.. "a while, since the end of third year, when I saw you at hogsmade with Amos Diggery.. I don't know I felt like pounding him to the floor-" "ahh James, you did pound him to the floor…" James smiled guiltily. "sorry about that, but I guess it was a good thong, as it finally made me realise how much I cared for you." James looked down blushing

. " well im glad you care, I guess I also kinda liked you, I was just to much in denial and had to much pride to give in and, I thought I was only a prise to you.. after all I was the only girl to ever turn you down.. I though you were only in it for the chase.." James shook his head " at first it was,.. then I saw you at hogsmade...and it all changed" Lily smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "well im glad it did change" they sat in the heads common room all night talking and cuddling, they both knew this relationship would last forever.

**please read and review, any suffestions would be greatly appreciated!** love tara :)


End file.
